I Had a Dream Last Night
by Halebxxx
Summary: Finally, after two years of being stalked and tortured by -A, Hanna is free to live her life how she wants and Caleb takes her on a road trip to celebrate. A weekend away in a city known for partying, shopping, entertaining and eloping... but everything is not always as it seems. Set to the song Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade. Post 6a. Oneshot.


**Wow. Pll is over. Forever. And to celebrate there's a few of us ff writers posting oneshots so keep your eyes out, they'll all be amazing, I know it!**

 **Anyway, this is mine and I'm so excited to finally post it, it's based on a song you should all listen to and excuse the incorrect geography, it had to be done ;) S** **o go play the song whilst your reading to get you in the mood and enjoy xxx**

* * *

I Had a Dream Last Night...

 _Mayday Parade - Jamie All Over_

* * *

"Caleb," Hanna Marin looked to her side where her boyfriend sat in the drivers seat of his Jeep as they cruised down the road. "Caleb," She repeated with a huff, growing impatient as she waited for him to reply with something other than the irritating smirk tugging at his lips- preferable some answers.

She had received a text last night from him, explaining that he was taking her away for the weekend and that she needed to pack a bag and prepare for a long day of driving, not giving away any more details other than that it was a spur of the moment decision and she was going to love it. She wasn't loving it. She had been awake for most of the night, trying to figure out where he was taking her and what she needed to pack, giving up at three in the morning when he refused to tell her and deciding to just pack the essentials. Essentials for Hanna Marin meaning everything.

It was now almost three in the afternoon and she still had no idea where they were going. " _Caleb_ ," She took a different approach to her constant pestering and decided growling at him might have a better effect. " _Ca-leb_."

"What?" He finally answered with a chuckle, glancing to the side and biting his lip as he took in the rather pissed-off expression on his girlfriends pretty face.

"Tell me where your taking me?" She pouted up at him. "Please."

"Nope." He popped the P as he turned back to the road. He wasn't going to give in and tell her- not just because he was enjoying teasing her, but mainly because he wasn't sure how she was going to react. She'd either hate it and demand he drive her home or love it like he hoped she would and he wanted to at least get there before he had to convince her to stay.

"Pretty please," She leant over and batted her long lashes up at him, biting down on her plump bottom lip as she held in a smirk and wrapped her hand around his jean clad thigh, rubbing her thumb up and down as she slowly trailed it higher and higher, craning her neck and pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear as she let out a whisper. " _Please_."

A triumphant grin spread across her face as his eyes closed and he threw his head back against the back of his seat. "Stop," He groaned, almost reluctantly. "If your hand gets any higher I'm gonna crash into something and I don't want to have to hide my boner when we get pulled over by the cops." He laughed as she rolled her eyes, shooting him a small grin as she settled back into her own seat. "Besides, maybe if you stopped asking me where we're going and actually looked out the window you might be able to figure it out."

She huffed at his remark but did what he told her to nevertheless. Her eyes trailed over the signs, taking in the names of towns she roughly remembered hearing before until she grew impatient again and turned back to Caleb. "You know I'm no good at geography, can you at least tell me what state we're in?"

"Colorado," He answered. "We're more than halfway now."

"Halfway," Hanna scoffed, "We've been driving since six this morning, this is more like a roadtrip than a weekend away."

"You always promised me we'd take a roadtrip sometime," He grinned at her, their eyes meeting as she bit her lip again.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise and if you ask one more time I'm going to ignore you the rest of the way." He couldn't help but laugh; she was the most impatient person he'd ever known.

"Seriously Caleb, we're moving to New York in a few weeks and we can't be disappearing for a few days, there's so much I still need to do before I start collage and we move into the apartment." Hanna stressed, this trip hadn't been in her summer plans that they had to stick to if they wanted to get to New York in one piece by September.

"Don't worry babe," He gave her a reassuring smile as he reached over to grab her hand. "New York will still be there when we get back and besides, I think you need to get away from everything for a few days."

"Get away from what?" She looked at him confused. "There's nothing to get away from any more." She swallowed and took a deep breath, looking down at her lap. He knew exactly what she meant and that was exactly why he was taking her on this trip. It had been two months since the start of her -A free life again, but Charlotte's tormenting still had an effect on her. She still jumped when her phone buzzed and still looked over her shoulder every time a person wearing black walked past in the streets and he hoped that this trip would be what was needed to help her let go and see that she could live a life with no -A, and after everything she'd been through in the past two years no one could doubt that she deserved it.

"Rosewood, the people there, just everything really." He shrugged, squeezing her hand tighter in his. "This is your last chance to be an irresponsible eighteen-year-old and do what you like for the weekend before you have to grow up and start collage."

"I like the sound of that," She gave him a grateful smile and reached over to peck his lips. "One question though," She pulled back. "How irresponsible are we going to be?"

"Well," He smirked against her mouth, keeping one eye on the road as he kissed her again. "We're gonna have a shit-load of alcohol, a shit-load of sex and a shit-load of fun."

"Sounds prefect."

* * *

 _I had a dream last night we,_

 _Drove out to see Las Vegas._

 _We lost ourselves in the bright lights,_

 _I wish you could have seen us._

* * *

"Han," Caleb glanced to the side of him where she was sprawled out on the passenger seat, her head resting in her hands with her eyes closed as she tried to catch up on some sleep, after being awake most of the night packing.

"What?" She grumbled, her blonde locks blowing in the wind as they drove down the deserted road with all the windows open, trying to keep cool from the scorching sun.

"You might want to open your eyes now, we're nearly there."

She let out a huff, making a big deal of it as she slowly lifted her eyelids, searching for any clues as to where they were before her eyes landed on a sign and her mouth dropped open.

 _Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada._

"Oh my God."

"Before you say anything- It was a spur of the moment decision and I know it's not everyone's ideal place for a road trip and not everyone actually likes Vegas but I really wanted to come so I thought we could give it a try," Caleb rambled on as he kept his eye on the winding, dusty road they were driving down before he finally looked back at Hanna, apprehensive about her reaction. "So, do you like?"

"You brought me on a road trip to Vegas." Hanna stated, her face slowly turning to look at him as her lips lifted into a grin. "It's fucking Vegas Caleb, I fucking love."

She didn't hesitate to un-click her seat belt and throw herself at him, her hands running through his hair as he slammed on the breaks and kissed her back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She pressed a noisy kiss to his lips. "Yes a million times." She kissed him again as she pulled back slightly to stroke his cheek. "It's the perfect place to get away from everything for a few days, thank you."

"Your welcome babe, you deserve it." He leant his forehead against hers briefly before he grinned. "Although your going to have to get off me if you want to actually get there." He smirked, squeezing her butt as she leant across the centre console to kiss him.

She laughed and sat back in her seat, her eyes glued out the window as she took in the city that sat in the far distance. The sun was slowly sinking behind the tall buildings, setting the middle of the desert alive with vibrant colours as everything lit up, banishing any darkness.

Her heart warmed at the thought of Caleb whisking her away for a few days. No one knew her like he did and that's exactly how he knew how much Rosewood still affected her, how he knew she needed this. Needed to let loose and be free- even if it was only for a few days.

They didn't say anything else as they cruised into the city, their eyes totally consumed by the bright lights and buzzing atmosphere until Caleb found somewhere to park and they both scrambled out of the car.

"I can't believe we're in Vegas," Hanna squeaked, as she glanced up at the _Tropicana Hotel._ "There's so much to see and do, we have to visit all the famous restaurants and the bars and see all the mini cities-"

"And the strip clubs." Caleb interrupted with a teasing smirk on his lips as he made his way around the back of the car.

Hanna raised an eyebrow at him and she leant against his Jeep. "We are not going to any strip clubs."

"Why?" Caleb grinned, pressing his body against hers as her hands looped around his neck. "I was looking forward to checking out what the Vegas girls have offer." He murmured, the top of his nose trailing across her cheek until his lips nipped at the top of her ear.

She looked up at him with a lustful glint in her sparkling eyes as she dragged her hands down his chest, slowly dipping them under the bottom of his t-shirt so she could scratch at his toned stomach. "I'll show you exactly what Vegas has to offer in our hotel room later." She whispered, smirking as he let out a quiet groan before she pulled away and headed for the entrance of the hotel.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head with a chuckled at the effect her gorgeous blue eyes had on him before he grabbed their cases from the boot of the car and followed her inside.

They found their room easily, both of them flopping down onto the bed as soon as the door was closed behind them. "I can't believe we're in Las Vegas." Hanna let out a happy sigh as she leant back against the pillows.

"You've already said that," Caleb chuckled, not being able to help himself as he shuffled closer to her and trailed an arm around her waist.

"I just can't believe it," She laughed. "And I'll keep saying it until I do."

"Fine by me, baby." He murmured, his head tucked into her neck as he relaxed a little for the first time since they set out on the road early that morning.

"Why Vegas though?" She asked him, biting her lip slightly. "Why a road trip to Las Vegas of all places?"

"Why not?" He answered with a tired smile. "Who doesn't want to come and see this place before they get too old to stomach all the alcohol?"

"True," She grinned, her fingers running through his hair. "So, what's first on our agenda then? We are not wasting a night napping."

"Whatever you want to do?" He squeezed her side, this trip was all about her.

"I believe alcohol was mentioned first on the list, so why don't we go out and get wasted?"

"Deal." Caleb sat up and pecked her lips as she started to move off the bed to get ready.

"Let me have a quick shower then," She murmured, reaching for a towel that was placed at the end of the freshly made bed. "And pick an outfit."

"And then maybe we can hit some strip clubs." He suggested with a teasing smirk.

She let out a laugh and turned around to face him. "I'm starting to feel like he whole reason you brought me here was to go see the strippers," She told him, a wryly grin on her face. "And there I was thinking you wanted us to runaway to Vegas to elope."

"I wouldn't exactly argue with that idea," He smirked, biting down on his lip and shooting her a wink that let her know he was half-joking. "But everyone knows Hanna Marin wants a big, white wedding and that is what she will get, even if it leaves me bankrupt after." He sat up and stole the towel from her hand before she had chance to reply.

"I'm showering first," She snatched the towel back. "I need longer to get ready."

"You're already being slow." He laughed at her as she disappeared into the bathroom and he flopped back down onto the bed, closing his eyes for just a second.

It felt like he'd only just shut them when he was being poked in the side again. "Babe, you need to wake up and shower."

An easy smile settle on to his face as he opened his eyes and found her leaning over him, stroking his cheek. His eyes wandered as he took in the water droplets on her shoulders and the way her boobs were spilling out of the top of her towel. "Let's go shower then." He murmured tiredly, a smirk never leaving his lips as he sat up and reached for her waist.

"I just got out," She laughed, shaking her head at him before she let out a gasp as the towel that was wrapped around her body was whisked away and she felt a hand squeeze her ass as he climbed out of bed.

He grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he peppered her neck with kisses and guided her back towards the bathroom, ready to check off number two on the list. "You're getting back in."

* * *

 _We made love by the ocean,_

 _As the waves crashed around you._

 _Sunsets never were so bright,_

 _And the skies never so blue._

* * *

Caleb let out a satisfied grunt as he rocked into Hanna, his lips trailing down her collarbone before he tugged down her bikini top and buried his face in her soft, round chest. She gasped at the new angle and the pleasure that came with it as her fingers gripped his short hair, tugging as they lay on the sand under the Nevada sun and sheltered from view by the long Marram grass that grew by the edge of the beach.

After a night of clubbing that lead well into the early hours of the morning, they had woken up late afternoon and decided to take a drive out of the city and find a beach to relax and cool off from the constant heat of the desert, although all they'd managed to do so far was get even hotter.

"Caleb," Hanna moaned as he set a slow pace with his hips, enjoying every sensation their bodies created together as she trailed her hands down his back, digging her nails into his tanned skin as his tongue flicked across her nipple.

He thrust up into her again, his forearms leaning on the sand either side of her head and his wet lips trailed over the swell of her breast, grazing his teeth against the soft skin before he began to suck on it with every intention of leaving a mark before his head was yanked back as Hanna let out a hiss. "Caleb!"

"What?" He grumbled before she nodded behind her, pulling him out of her and whipping up his shorts before he even knew what was happening.

He glanced over his shoulder to find the outline of a person strolling down the beach, slowly getting closer. Catching on fast enough he rolled onto his back, pulling Hanna into him so her bare chest was pressed against his, covering her as she reached down and adjusted her bikini bottoms. He quickly tugged her knee into his crotch to hide the bulge as a middle aged woman walked straight past them, not giving a second glance to what looked like a sunbathing couple.

"That was so close," Hanna laughed, her face still buried in the crook of his neck as she ran her hand down his chest. "We nearly got caught having sex on a beach," She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"We're in Vegas," Caleb scoffed tucking an arm behind his head as he grinned up at her. "Nothing's illegal."

Hanna just raised an eyebrow and shook her head, twisting a round so she way lay on top of him. "Your lucky we stopped in time."

"Who says we're stopping?" He smirked, his hands reaching down to play with the edge of her bottoms. "I'm not finished yet." He let out a quiet moan as she leant forward and joined their lips, her hands shoving his shorts back down as he slid straight back into her, a throaty groan falling from her lips as she threw her head back.

She pushed herself up so she was sat right on him, her hair covering them both as he reached a hand down to rub her clit with his thumb, knowing he was close as she rode him out, bringing them both to their peaks under the late afternoon sun.

"Mmmh, Caleb," She let out a content breath as she collapsed to the side of him, their legs intertwined on the sand as she traced her finger along his sweaty chest.

He didn't say anything else as he watched her breathing even out again, before she readjusted her bikini and stood up, a grin on her face as she squinted down at him under the sun.

"Come on," She bit her lip, her eyes glowing in the sunlight as she held a hand out for him and started walking backwards towards the ocean.

He watched her, her blonde locks blowing in the warm breeze as she picked up pace and started to jog into the water, the waves crashing around her feet as she turned back around to him. "How can I say no when your in a bikini." He murmured to himself with a shake of his head and before he knew it he was running after her.

It was watching they way her face lit up as he sprayed her in sea water before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, that made him so glad he brought her on this trip. All he wanted was for her to let her hair down and have some fun, free of all responsibilities and pressure. Free to be her beautiful self.

"Caleb!" Hanna shrieked, a loud laugh escaping her lips as he tightened her grip around her and waded deeper into the water.

"What?" He smirked, loving the way her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"There better not be any sharks down there," She frowned, looking down into the water below them as he carried on swimming further out.

"I'll protect you from the small ones," He teased, laughing as she pulled away from him and started swimming along herself.

"And what about the big ones?" She bit her lip, running her fingers through his damp hair before a smirk appeared on her lips and she sent a splash his way, soaking his face.

"Your dead," He glared at her, wiping the salty water out of his eyes before he sent an even bigger splash crashing right back into her face and springing forward, his hands grabbing her hips as he grinned and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll let them eat you."

"You'd never." She shook her head, pushing his head back down so they lips joined again as his tongue grazed her bottom lip, making it tingle under his touch.

"Watch me." Was all he replied before he splashed her again and started swimming back to shore, glancing over his shoulder to see her following him.

A smile didn't leave his face as they carried on messing around in the water, laughing to the point of aching cheeks as he dragged her back up the sand, wrapping each other up in a towel and watching the sun set over the horizon from the back of his jeep. He didn't know about her, but this was the happiest he'd even been.

* * *

 _You opened up into my arms,_

 _And we laughed as I held you._

 _I'll never go back to Georgia,_

 _Not at least till I have to._

* * *

"Caleb take a picture with me," Hanna chuckled as she held out her phone in front of her and his first instinct was to shove his head in the crook of her neck.

"No." He mumbled, squeezing her waist as he stood behind her with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Please," She laughed, leaning back against his chest as she rested her own beer on the railing in front of him. "For me,"

For their final night in Las Vegas they decided to do all the tourist attractions and after kissing under the mini Eiffel Tower and riding on a Gondola they were now stood waiting for the _Fountains of Bellagio_ show to start any minute.

"Fine." He let out a grunt and glared at her for a second- she knew he hated having his picture taken- although he couldn't hold his frown for long as she reached up to press a quick kiss to his lips and snapped a picture. "Are we done now?" He asked as she stuffed her phone back in her purse and twisted around so she was facing him.

"I've sent it to my mum, I know she had a full on freak out when she found out we were in Vegas." Hanna bit her lip as Caleb laughed.

"She probably thinks you'll come back pregnant and married with a three dollar vending machine ring."

"I don't know what would scare her more," Hanna raised her eyebrows thinking back to the purposely short phone call she'd had with her Mother the night they arrived here to tell her they were safe. "The baby or the vending machine ring."

"The ring," He smirked, patting her stomach playfully. "Definitely the ring."

"Stop touching my belly or people with think I actually am pregnant." She grabbed his hands and locked their fingers together instead, smiling as he placed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Your Mom can't see us from Rosewood." He chuckled at her, squeezing her fingers in his.

"I wouldn't put it past her, she probably sent someone to follow us down here and keep track of what we do." She mumbled with a slight eye roll. "The first thing she said to me when I told her you brought me here was make sure we didn't get pissed and decide to get hitched."

"Well," Caleb shrugged with a teasing smirk as he took a sip of his beer. "I'm not pissed...yet."

Hana laughed and shook her head, about to say something when the fountains in front of them lit up and the water started to move to the music playing. Her body relaxed back against his as she took in Caleb's words.

They had been at the back of her mind for two days now, since the first night in the hotel room and his comment about her wanting a big, white wedding. The thoughts had been creeping forward only to be pushed back down by all the excitement of their road trip, but now that they were leaving tomorrow she couldn't suppress them anymore.

"Let's do it."

Caleb's forehead creased in confusion as he shifted his gaze from the water to her. "Do what?"

"Let's get hitched in Las Vegas." She bit her lip nervously as she waited for his reaction. It was a split second decision but as soon as she said it she knew it was what she wanted.

Caleb almost laughed, but then be took in the serious look on his girlfriends face and raised his eyebrows. "You want us to get married in Vegas?" He had to make sure she wasn't joking before he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the nearest chapel.

"Yeah," She breathed, with a nervous swallow. "It was what you said about me wanting the perfect big wedding and I realised I don't want that, I don't care about that." She twisted around fully in his arms so she could see his face properly. "All I care about is that I'm marrying you."

It seemed like this whole trip had changed her perspective on life. Three days of being free from -A and free to do what she liked had made her realise what was important to her. She didn't want a big flashy marriage, she didn't want to be controlled anymore, she wanted a simple wedding that expressed the love she had for the man in front of her. Nothing had ever been traditional about their relationship and that's what she loved- their ability to love each other no matter what.

"Are you sure?" Caleb looked at her. "Your not just saying that because the Vegas air is getting to you?" He smiled a little before he took her hand in his, becoming slightly more serious. "Hanna, you used to go on and on about your wedding being perfect and all I have wanted to do since we were sixteen is give you that. I don't care if I have to start saving up now, I made a promise to myself the day you got out of that bunker that I'd give you everything you deserve, because you deserve the world."

Hanna cracked a smile at his words and ran her thumb along his rough hand before she looked up at him. "Getting out of that bunker made me realise that this is what I want, that life is too short to spend years planning a wedding when we can do it here and now." Her eyes glassed over as she watched his face dissolve into a grin. "Maybe it is the Vegas air," She shrugged with a chuckle. "Or the alcohol," She added, holding up her bottle. "But I know this is what I want."

Caleb didn't say anything as his hands moved to cup her cheeks and he ducked his head to take her lips into his, kissing her slowly at first before her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him deeper. The music behind them stopped and he pulled back, is teeth nipping at her bottom lip before he released it and they let go of each other.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hanna looked up at him, uncertainty suddenly clouding her thought. "I mean, you've put up with a lot in the last two years more- than an average boyfriend does, so I get it if you want out of my crazy life."

"Hanna Marin," He cleared his throat with a smirk as he straightened up and took her hand in his as if he was saying his vows. He loved her and had done since he was sixteen. She was his first love and his middle and his last- his only love. "This is what I have wanted since the day I met you."

"Really?" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Even when I acted like a stuck up princess and called you sketchy?"

"Even then." He nodded. "Although then it was more about a life time of cute ass to squeeze at night," He teased, reaching around to grab her butt as she shook her head at him. "Now it's more because you make happier than I've ever been before."

She looked up at him, knowing how true his words were. Before he came to Rosewood he had nothing and no one and he still didn't have the world, but he had her and they were each other's world. "I guess we're doing this then." She bit her lip excitedly.

"One last thing though," Caleb paused just as she was about to move and Hanna's face dropped as she took on the serious expression on his face. "Do you want Elvis or Marilyn to marry us?"

She let out a laugh as he squeezed her hand tightly. "Marilyn," She nodded. "Definitely Marilyn."

* * *

 _Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming,_

 _When all I ever wanted was to,_

 _Dream another sunset with you._

 _If I roll over when it's over,_

 _I'll take this Cali sunrise with me and wake up with the fondest memories._

* * *

Caleb let out a grumble as he shifted in the bed, with Hanna's sweet scent wrapped around him and a warm smile on his face, still half asleep. His mind drifted back to the previous day and their whole trip, his hand reaching across to feel her soft body lay next to him on the mattress, but all it found was bedsheets.

Cold, empty bedsheets.

His eyes shot open, taking in the bed and the room and the time before he closed them again painfully and ran a hand through his short hair as he lay there, all alone and in the dark as the realisation hit him.

It was all a dream.

Everything that happened, the trip to Vegas, their wedding- all of it was a dream.

He laughed to himself bitterly as his lips pursed. Of course it had been a dream; there was no him and Hanna anymore. It had been three whole months since he'd slept all the way through the night without being woken up by the vivid images his mind created of her. It had been three whole months since he'd seen her at all. Three months since she'd walked out of the apartment they shared and disappeared into the night, leaving him to run away to Europe by himself.

And now he was left falling asleep every night to have the darkest dreams, dreams about them together, the happy, perfect them that he loved and craved and missed so much. So fucking much. It was killing him.

The last time he had gone this long without seeing her beautiful face was when he left for Ravenswood. And even then the heartache had become too much for him to bear and he had gone back to her.

It wasn't as simple this time though. He didn't know where to find her and what her situation was. They weren't teenagers anymore and he couldn't just show up on her doorstep and kiss her with no other justification than that he loved her. They were adults now, there would be consequences.

He hated how everything was so different. He would give anything to go back to the summer before they moved to New York and whisk her away to Vegas for a few days, exactly like he had dreamt. To marry her and to make her his so that nothing as stupid as work would tare them apart so easily, so they'd be together forever.

He hoped and he prayed that one day he'd see her again. That they'd run into each other, coincidentally or planned- he didn't care. He just needed to know that it wasn't over for them, that they could go back to what they had as easily as they had done all the times before with a simple kiss, because that's all he really wanted out of life. To be with Hanna.

Two people who are meant to be together, take a break and then find their way back to their first love. He didn't believe in God, or Karma, or that everything happened for a reason, but somehow Hanna Marin had made him believe those twenty words and he had told her.

He had whispered them to her the night he returned from Ravenswood as they lay on the sofa of Toby's cabin, their bodies tangled together with only a blanket covering them after an evening of reconnecting in every way possible.

His heart clenched at the memory of her eyes fluttering closed, her cheeks still flushed as she cuddled into his bare chest and drifted to sleep with a content smile on her lips. To this day he didn't know if she had heard him, he guessed he never would know, but it didn't matter anymore. She was gone and all he could do was hope that someday it would come true because he missed her more than anything.

He missed her smell, her smile, her touch. He threw his head back against the dark pillows, his hand buried in his boxers at the thought of her and his eyes stinging as they held back tears. His heart and body physically ached more every day that passed without her and he hoped she missed him too because God, be missed how she would kiss him. Her soft lips and gentle tongue, her porcelain skin and golden hair splayed out across his bed sheets, her captivating eyes that never failed to make him smile and her heart. Her big, warm, loving heart.

A quiet groan erupted from the back of his throat as his body jerked at the thought of her, the way their bodies would connect so easily to become one, the way his hands would tangle in her hair as she moaned against his mouth, her lips parted in pleasure and the way they'd tumbled over the edge together. He came in his hand as his body finally gave in and he settled back into the covers, trying as desperately as he could to fall back asleep. He didn't care if he woke up again in another hour, disoriented and heartbroken like he did every time he woke up now, because in between that he dreamt about him and Hanna and they were happy.

Waking up alone was the worst part, but he'd do it a thousand times if it meant he got to see her every night, even if it was all part of his imagination.

* * *

 **I hope your all not too heart broken now, you can hate me if you like? Hahah, but please tell me what you think and keep a look out for Janethewriter1 who I think is updating soon with Crazy Sexy Love.**

 **xxxxx**


End file.
